villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Yuuya Kizami
Yuuya Kizami (in Japanese: 刻命 裕也, Kizami Yūya) is a major antagonist of the Corpse Party video game series. Appearance Yuuya is a teenage boy of above average height and build. He has grey eyes and short, black hair. He wears the standard Byakudan Senior High School uniform. However, he keeps his shirt partly unbuttoned and untucked with his sleeves rolled up. He also has a silver chain looped onto his pants, and a belt with a silver buckle. The younger version of himself wears a grey vest with the word "D-cross" on it, with a logo underneath that, and grey shorts. As the Anatomical Model, the entire left side of his body has been skinned, exposing his muscles. His eyes are completely red, similar to Yoshikazu Yanagihori, though in Corpse Party: Tortured Souls they remain normal. His pants have been hacked off at the knees, and he still has his belt. Other than this, he wears nothing. In both Corpse Party, and Tortured Souls, he is seen with a sheet over his head. In Corpse Party 2U, he briefly wears the Kisaragi Academy male uniform, wearing it a similar style to his usual one. When he is possessed by the Book of Eibon, he gains red irises and a black tattoo-like marking on the left side of his face. He also gains red irises multiple times throughout the game. The live action version of Yuuya has a somewhat different appearance. His shirt is untucked, his blazer is unbuttoned but worn normally, and he wears a black shirt underneath his normal one. Later on, he removes the blazer. Personality Yuuya is a mysterious indicating to be a protective and strong ally, as well as sophisticated and classy with his Japanese pronouns, language, and manners, though occasionally coming across as somewhat blunt and apathetic. Underneath this façade, however, Yuuya truly wish to be involved with him, then he expects them to put him at the center of things, and 'care' about him in the way that his family 'didn't'. However he'd hoped that helping Yuka does at least hold some basic understanding of morals and knew, to a degree, that what he was doing was wrong. Noticeably, Yuuya always dreamed of having a younger sibling, constantly saying how he would listen and love such a person, and forming somewhat of a complex around this dream. In particular, he showed fondness towards the thought of having a little sister. He convinced that his entire family were always taking the attention away from him. It is that Yuuya himself theorised that had he had a younger sibling, he may have been able to understand just how his siblings truly felt when they said they loved him. Gallery KizamiPunch.jpg|Yuuya punching Tohko in the face BoS-Kizami-teeth.png|Yuuya eating Tohko's tooth after punching her Yuuya_kizami.jpg Berserk.jpg|Insane Yuuya Trivia *After his death, Yuuya's name tag is found outside the science lab with an unknown whereabouts of his body. **It should be noted the anatomical model is found in the science lab and is most likely what became of Yuuya's body as it shares several traits, such as identical yells. In fact, in Corpse Party -THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko no Ren'ai Yūgi ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U, Yuuya wears a costume designed after the anatomical body. Also, in the end of chapter 32 of Corpse Party: Blood Covered manga, the still bleeding anatomical model is shown along with Yuuya's name tag. ***Corpse Party: Tortured Souls confirmed that he is indeed the anatomical model, as he captures Yuka and talks with her after being transformed, revealing the same voice and personality. *Yuuya is the only character, other than Sakutaro to have a track dedicated to them by name (i.e. Morishige's Theme of Love and Kizami's Awakening). **However unlike Sakutaro, 'Kizami's Awakening' is played in both Corpse Party ''and ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows. *In the Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Character Contest, Yuuya ranked 4th place. *Yuuya is the tallest character in the entire series at 186 cm (6'1"). *According to Kensuke, Yuuya is allergic to parsley. *Yuuya appears to be rather knowledgeable of the English language, often randomly sprouting English words in his particularly psychotic episodes in every game, with the exception of Blood Drive. **However, he does cry his trademark, "RUN, RABBIT RUN!" in the promotional audio for Blood Drive. *While Yuuya himself doesn't appear in the original ''CORPSE-PARTY'', CORPSE PARTY -Rebuilt- or ''CORPSE-PARTY ZERO'', the Anatomical Model appears in all, having a role similar to that in the new canon. Whether this Anatomical Model is Yuuya or not is unknown, although it is unlikely. *Despite the significance of their relationship, Yuuya and Yuka do not interact in any way with each other in Corpse Party: Blood Drive, nor are there any references to their past encounters, making it the only game where the two both appear, yet have nothing to do with each other. *Although Yuuya's entire role is omitted in the first live action movie, the anatomical model does make an appearance in the opening credits, though there's no proof that it is alive/undead. *The voice actor for Young Yuuya Kizami in Corpse Party (PC) is Sakuya Kamishiro, the main character designer for the series. Category:Anime Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Deceased Category:Teenagers Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychotic Category:Serial Killers Category:Kidnapper Category:Homicidal Category:Obsessed Category:Mastermind Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Stalkers Category:Envious Category:Torturer Category:Mentally Ill Category:Liars Category:Blackmailers Category:Criminals Category:Karma Houdini Category:Rivals Category:Perverts Category:Neutral Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Tragic Category:Paranoid Category:Insecure Category:Arrogant Category:Nihilists Category:Charismatic Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Sadomasochists